


Looking Good

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Biphobia, Childhood Memories, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mirrors, Mother-Son Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What can he say? Lance looks good~Oneshot/drabble





	Looking Good

Lance was handsome. Now he had an ego and all that, don't get him wrong--didn't everyone? But that wasn't all. He remembered his mama holding holding him on her lap and telling him what a handsome  _chiquito_ he was. He remembered the smell of her perfume, the feeling of her hair in between his fingers...

Lance was lucky he grew up with such a wonderful family around him. He kept that feeling with him now that he was in space. 

But anyway, back to the ego thing. 

Right now he was standing in front of a mirror. Lance could've considered himself a bit effeminate, though only in some ways--he took care of his appearance, even though he grew up on a ranch and definitely liked girls (and boys too. Both). His papa sort of had an issue with some of that. He wished he'd talked to him, explained it all, before going off to space like this... Lance thought of all of this as he got dressed for the day. 

When he was done, he looked over himself once more. Everything seemed to be pretty good. "Well, don't we look nice today," he mused with a small smirk. And then: "Right as always, Lancey Lance."

Perfect. Time to start the day.


End file.
